<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 Points by shinrayokugo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005921">10 Points</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo'>shinrayokugo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当年团长发便当的时候写的………………</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 Points</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾尔文·史密斯在利威尔·阿克曼心中值十分。<br/>三分的喜爱可以随意说出口，五分的喜爱整日惦记，七分的喜爱是带刺的玫瑰，十分的喜爱是融入骨髓与爱不能语。<br/>但有一点，艾尔文于利威尔的起点是三分以上，所以，喜爱从未从利威尔的口中吐出来过。<br/>毋庸置疑的，利威尔的人生是艾尔文赋予了意义，他将他从人们口中的流氓变成了乱世中的英雄，他是给困着利威尔的暗阁开窗帘的那个人。<br/>所以，所以，尽管他的实力凌驾于许多人，包括艾尔文，他仍然愿意做他身边服服帖帖的猫。他愿意无条件相信这个人，虽然在他身边的年月沉淀下来仍不足以百分百理解他，但他知道在一些事情上他是和自己永远一致的。<br/>比如消灭巨人，比如视死如归。<br/>所以在他呼唤自己的时刻，他将药物递给了艾伦。<br/>这点是很卑鄙的，利威尔这么认为，这样他将永生永世不会忘记，是他亲自断绝了艾尔文的生命——尽管这是艾尔文本人决定的，但这并不能减缓他的罪恶感。留给他思考的时间根本没有，如果他强硬地将活的机会给艾尔文，未来的希望是不是真的无法弥补了。<br/>他看着队友逐个死去，有些矛盾自己的这份强大了。<br/>强大让他脱颖而出，让人们死的时候还有那么些念想，但强大也让他后死于队友，后死于爱人。<br/>他收好艾尔文的物品，亲自带上他的骨灰，好轻，还不如拥抱利威尔的结实的臂膀。<br/>太阳会在今天落下，明日又升起，但骨灰不能化出肉体，它没有生命，只是心脏跳动过的痕迹，它更不会回应利威尔沉重的心情。<br/>利威尔知道这比衣冠之冢要好，但是埋进土里以后都是一样的，他都只能看到墓碑，地下也一样凉。<br/>他会花上好一段时间去习惯没有人给他披衣服，没有人跟他在交心谈话，没有人读出他心底流淌的泪水，没有人露出令他哼小调的微笑。<br/>多年来站得最近的人，说没就没了啊。<br/>他永远不能也不可能爱上第二个人了，他在葬礼上意识到。之前只当是玩笑，梦里的那个人还在属于他的战场上握着羽管笔给他写信，让他注意身体、别来无恙，但葬礼上的那张照片真正敲定了生死，利威尔无法欺骗自己了，艾尔文是真真正正地死了，不在世了。<br/>一生好长，他才这么点岁数，还要这么多这么多这么多年才能活完，然后去见他。<br/>他在艾尔文的柜台里找到了一封信，TO后面没有标明名字。<br/>切开火漆，里面不是信，而是千千万万张利威尔也有的合照，每一张后面都端正地注明日期和地点。<br/>最后一张距离现在两年，利威尔蜷缩在艾尔文的身边，熟睡着。<br/>睡梦中的利威尔和刚睡醒心情很好的偷拍者兼偷亲者艾尔文。</p><p>利威尔住进了这个房间，套上了黑色的斗篷。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>